Brothers
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: "You really think you can sneak by us without going through inspection first?" They asked, smirking down at their baby sister. R&R please? Oneshot!


**Note: **Too lazy to type out a note. Here's another simple little oneshot for you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush. Frankly, you wouldn't want me to.

* * *

><p><em>Five more feet. Three more feet. Almost there...<em>

"Stop."

_So close._

Katie turned around from where she stood by the door to smile innocently at the four boys. They had paused their video game and set their controllers down on the couch before standing up and walking over to her. Kendall stood a few feet in front of her, flanked by his three best friends, James, Carlos, and Logan. They all crossed their arms and gave her identical knowing looks.

"You _really_ think you can sneak by us without going through inspection first?" Kendall asked, smirking down at his baby sister.

"Come _on_, Kendall. I'm going to be late." Katie complained, taking a step back towards the door and smiling up at him sweetly.

"I don't care if you're late. You have to pass inspection."

Katie groaned and threw her arms down at her sides. Rolling her eyes, she stepped towards her brothers and frowned with annoyance. She was wearing a baby blue fitted long sleeved t-shirt with a a v-neck. She wore a white Cami underneath so it wouldn't be too "revealing". She also wore a baby blue skirt with three layers that stopped just above her knees. She wore brown flats, a brown bracelet and her brown hair was curled and flowed just below her shoulders. She was also wearing emerald green eyeshadow and black mascara, causing her eyes to sparkle a brilliant brown color.

"_Industrial_ pepper spray." She said, reaching into her silver leather purse and pulling out a large black can before stuffing it back into her bag. "My phone, completely charged and turned up to the highest volume so I won't miss it if you guys call. I have Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Mom all on speed dial. I also memorized Kelly's, Gustavo's, and Mr. Taylor's phone numbers if I can't reach any of you. The chances that _none_ of you will pick up are paper thin."

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan raised their eyebrows as she went down the list. The boys did this every time she went out. They had pretty much beat it into her brain that if she didn't pass inspection, she didn't go anywhere.

"Dress fingertip length." Katie continued, putting her hands down at her sides to prove it. "An emergency twenty dollar bill hidden between my phone battery and the case. Carlos' watch to make sure I know what time it is and when to be home. Logan's completely unnecessary list of things I'm allergic to in case I get in an accident or something."

The boys' demanding expressions had changed to slightly impressed ones. Usually, Katie moaned and groaned about having to go through this list but she was exceptionally cooperative tonight.

"A note from James and Kendall to give to my date, threatening him in every way possible." Katie held up the envelope and James and Kendall nodded approvingly. "_And_ Camille is going to be at the party with Declan so you guys wouldn't have to worry anyway."

"Wow. You actually passed inspection on the first try." Kendall said, sounding surprised.

"Give me a medal. Can I go _now_?" Katie asked, motioning towards the door.

"Not until you've given your four favorite brothers in the whole world a hug." Carlos spoke up and all four of them spread out their arms. Kaite rolled her eyes and wrapped them all into a bone crushing hug. Releasing them, she smirked as they gasped for air and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Katie." Kendall spoke up and she groaned again, turning to face him with an annoyed expression.

"Have fun, okay?"

"I will." She smiled lovingly and closed the door behind her, leaving the boys in the apartment with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Got to love big brothers and their overprotective shenanigans. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! If you did, leave a review! If you didn't, go complain to your grandmother! Thanks for reading(:

**Kendall:** She's lucky she passed inspection. She should really have _two_ cans of industrial pepper spray.

**James:** Where did we find industrial pepper spray anyway?

**Carlos:** We stole- I mean borrowed it from Dan Schneider(1)

(1) The guy who directs iCarly and Victorious


End file.
